


give me a sign (hit me baby one more time)

by TheGreatPuzzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPuzzle/pseuds/TheGreatPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't care about the fact that they were lying in wet grass, in public, not even ten feet from a criminal attached to a bike rack. At least until they heard sirens approaching. Then they sat up, straightened themselves out, and tried to look respectable (or as respectable of 5-0 ever got, which honestly wasn't very).</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a sign (hit me baby one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thanks goes, as always, to the lovely Tara for reading this before anyone else and telling me that it was shit. (I'm just teasing. She only said that parts of it were shit.)
> 
> That said, any mistakes remain my own, and any commentary on those mistakes or just the story in general are more than welcome. 
> 
> And obviously I own nothing but the clothes on my back and a small stuffed red panda.
> 
> EDIT: I just want to say thanks to everyone who left kudos or/and comments. Every single one makes me smile and I appreciate anyone who took the time to leave an indication that they liked it. You guys rock.

Steve burst into the burning building, Danny hot on his heels. They quickly checked the first floor, not expecting to find much, but yelling clear after every room anyways out of habit and experience. They moved towards the staircase at the back of the building, only to find that it had automatically deadlocked when the building went into lockdown. Steve commed Kono the problem, getting an absentminded " _On it boss_ ," from the other end. He could already hear her typing as she tried to override the system and open the door.

Steve glanced at Danny, both of them waiting for Kono's response.

Kono's voice chimed in his ear. "Okay guys, in about forty-five seconds you'll hear a buzzing noise. That's your cue. The doors will only be unlocked for about twenty seconds after that, so get inside quickly. I'll see what I can do to unlock it again when you have to leave, but keep an eye out for other exits because I can't guarantee anything."

"Thanks Kono," Danny replied. Steve remained silent, waiting for the buzz. He knew that just beyond that door was a lot of fire and a heavily armed man with some kind of vendetta against Danny. He also knew that there was no way he was letting Danny die today, or even get shot if he could help it (Only partly to avoid the bitching that inevitably came after every gunshot wound). Decided on his course of action, he turned to face Danny. Danny reacted instinctively to the movement and turned towards him, looking up at Steve's face, mouth already opening to ask what was wrong. Steve didn't let him speak. He reached over and -in a move so fluid Danny didn't even see it happen- he stepped in and gently brought his lips to Danny's.

There was stillness on Danny's part; he didn't pull away, but he didn't join in either. He just stood there. Steve just pressed his lips against Danny's more insistently until he started to open up a little bit and respond. Just as Steve's mental countdown was reaching forty-five seconds, a buzzing noise started from somewhere in the ceiling.

Danny jerked back, trying to get away and open the door, trying to speak. Steve didn't let him get too far, sliding his foot behind one of Danny's and knocking him off balance. Danny tumbled towards the ground, a curse slipping from his mouth. Steve leaned back, evading Danny's instinctive grab at something to keep himself upright. As Danny was hitting the ground, Steve was already stepping back and reaching a hand behind him for the door handle. He grabbed it and turned, sliding back through the now open doorway. His mental countdown said he had less than nine seconds before it locked again, definitely not enough time for Danny to get up and inside. Steve could see the moment Danny realized what he had done, could see the change in his expression. He didn't even try to get up, aware of the impossibility of him reaching the door in time. He just stared at Steve through the metal grill and reinforced glass of the window.

His look was accusing and betrayed, and Steve almost couldn't bear it. But the buzzing stopped, and the door was locked, and now he had a criminal to track down.

"I'm sorry," and he knew that Danny couldn't hear him through the glass, and that it was said so quietly his com couldn't have picked it up, but somehow Danny knew what he said. And if he was looking for forgiveness, he was sorely mistaken. Instead, Danny's face clouded over and he started hurling what were probably various insults and swear words at the door, rising from his seated position. Steve slipped his com from his ear, mouthed "I'm sorry" at Danny one more time, then turned his back to continue up the steps.

* * *

 

Steve jogged up the steps, gun ready. This guy was kind of crazy, and as they already knew from the run-in that started this whole mess, he would not hesitate to shoot. Steve's best option was to try and get the jump on him, take him out before he knew what was happening.

Unfortunately, Steve had no such luck. The guy -Emilio Valenti- was waiting just inside the room with his gun trained on the entrance. Steve raised his hands as he approached, knowing that from this angle, there was no way he'd be able to shoot Valenti before he himself was shot.

Valenti spoke first.

"You're McGarrett right? The little fucker's partner?" Valenti was smiling, which probably spelled trouble. He had already set fire to the majority of the building and triggered the emergency lock-down procedures, but apparently that hadn't been enough chaos for one day. "I was hoping that bastard would come up here himself, but beggars can't be choosers I guess." He raised his gun from where it had slipped to a more casual stance. "Say goodbye McGarrett-"

"Wait! I have a question. One question and then shoot me if you have to."

"Oh, I don't have to, I want to."

"Well fine then, shoot me if you want to," Steve conceded. "But first, one question." Valenti gestured impatiently for him to go on. "What do you have against Detective Williams?"

Valenti let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, he didn't tell you. That's good. Also Detective Williams? Really? I'm sure we can call him Danny, we're all friends here. Or hell, even Danno." Steve's face twitched a little, wondering how the hell Valenti knew that name. "Oh, surprised are you? Well I'll tell you what, I'll answer your question before I kill you because I'd hate for you to go to your grave still wondering. Hell, you're dying for the guy, you should at least know why." Valenti leaned back against the table behind him, making a show of getting comfortable and gesturing for Steve to do the same. Steve ignored him, choosing only to lower his hands. When he had entered the building at least half of it was on fire, and he had no idea how that was progressing, but he couldn't afford to think about that right now. Any time at all was time that he could use to figure out how he was going to take down Valenti. Settled now, Valenti started his explanation.

"So I'm part of the Italian mob right?" At Steve's unchanged expression, he nodded to himself saying, "Okay, so he told you that much. Right so I'm part of the mob, and we got some business in Jersey. I'm decently high up, if I do say so myself, or at least I was. Not a boss or anything, but I had a few guys who jumped when I said, and that's really all I needed. I get put in charge of this project. An... _acquisition_ project. It's all going pretty well. Then we get this new guy right? And he seems cool enough, very obviously from the heart of Jersey and probably Italian somewhere in there, so we let him in on this project. Nothing big, he don't know nothing about where we put stuff or what the stuff is. But he's smart, right, and he can figure it out and we don't put that much effort into stopping him. Now this guy does well at the bits he's assigned, we trust him a bit more. The mob is very rewarding if you do what you're told and keep your mouth shut. The guy keeps moving up, he's been with us for five months now. I start seeing him more, and hell even _I_ like him. He's a likeable guy. Short fuse and a bit loud, but charming. We hang out sometimes, have a few beers. He talks to me about his marriage troubles, mentions his kid once or twice. I trust the guy. Two months later, there's a bust at our biggest drop yet. Of course it turns out, the guy's a cop. We're all arrested and put away for a long haul. My parole came up last month and me being a 'model prisoner' I get out. I decide to track down the guy -moving to Hawai'i threw me for a while, I will admit- and get my payback. And well. Here we are McGarrett."

Steve's expression remained closed, showing no reaction to the story that had just been spun for him. Valenti studied him for a moment, then laughed. "What, didn't know he did undercover? He was damn good at it too, had me fooled for a long time. You'd think a guy who wears his emotions on his sleeve like that would be worse at lying but that just goes to show you. Can't trust anyone these days." His smile wasn't pleasant. He straightened up, gripping his gun more tightly. "There's your answer McGarrett. You got what you wanted. Now, I need to go find someone, so if you don't mind." Steve could see Valenti's finger on the trigger, and he tried to find cover, someplace to run. They were in an enclosed area though, the only cover being the table that was on the wrong side of the man with the gun, unless Steve wanted to take his chances in the narrow stairwell. Steve brought his gun up, but didn't shoot.

"We could fix this Valenti. You don't have to kill Danny. We bring you back to the mainland, and you might even get out before you die." It was a lie and they both knew it. He had been given ten years, and now he had committed arson, attempted murder, and armed robbery. There was no way he was getting out. But it was worth a shot. "You don't have to do this."

Valenti just raised his gun a little higher. "I know." He said simply. "I want to." There was a rush of movement. The gun discharged just as a figure came flying out of the doorway behind Steve. They both hit the ground. Without hesitating, Steve took advantage of Valenti's momentary confusion to launch himself at him from his sprawled position. Valenti hit the ground cursing, but after a few hits to the head was silent and still. Steve secured him with his handcuffs, and turned to see his mystery saviour.

It was Danny. Of course it was Danny. And he wasn't getting up.

"Danny? Danny!" He dropped to his knees by his partner's still form.

"Fuuuuuuck," Danny moaned, turning over onto his back. Steve let out a sigh of relief, consciously restraining himself from hugging Danny until he knew where he was hurt. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Shoulder. I have my vest on, it didn't hit me. Just knocked the wind out of me and stunned me for a bit." He laid on the ground, breathing deeply. Steve rubbed a hand over his face, exhaling long and loud. There was silence for a moment. Then, conversationally, "You know, when you get someone shot, in polite society, you apologize after." Steve couldn't stop the laughter if he tried, the edge of hysteria only making it harder to control. Danny joined in after a moment, their relief palpable in the air.

"Technically you got yourself shot." He argued between gulps of air.

"Oh no, no, if you had not pulled that very rude and idiotic trick down there, I would not have had to have been shot because I would have been with you and we could have taken this bastard down ten minutes ago. Instead, we're sitting on the floor of a burning building beside an unconscious member of the Italian mob, and I've just been shot."

"Shot at. You could argue shot at, but it didn't technically hit _you_ , just your vest." Steve heaved himself to his feet and offered a hand to Danny, ignoring his exclamations about degrees of injury and the broadness of the term 'shot'. He didn't bother waking Valenti, just picked him up in a fireman's carry -somewhat ironic, given the situation- and started down the stairs.

* * *

 

Danny was still arguing the being shot versus shot at issue two minutes later, after they had securely attached Valenti to a bike rack and sat down on the curb, waiting for backup.

"-And just because some people shake off gunshots like-"

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it really matter?" Danny opened his mouth to reply that _yes, it mattered very much thank you_ , when he saw the expression on Steve's face.

"Fine, I'll let it go, but I'll remember this."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at that . "Of that I have no doubt."

"And, hey another thing," because Danny couldn't ever leave well enough alone. "That kiss thing, was that just a distraction or what?"

Steve hesitated. He couldn't tell by Danny's tone of voice whether he wanted it to just be a distraction or not. He went with the safe option. "Yeah. Had to keep you busy for a minute."

Danny squinted his eyes at Steve, studying him. Steve felt nervous all of the sudden, like Danny could somehow see what was in his head. It _had_ been a distraction, at the time. But he could have distracted Danny a myriad of ways. He chose that way because it had seemed easiest at the time, made the most sense somehow. And hell, he had _wanted_ to, had been wanting to for quite some time, and he had had no idea if he would get another chance.

Steve hoped Danny couldn't see any of this on his face, but he had never had much luck hiding how he was feeling from him.

"I'm calling bullshit." Danny smiled suddenly, bright and a little tired at the edges. "You _like_ me. You _wanted_ to kiss me."

It was true, and there was no way to deny it without confirming it anyways, but Steve still responded on the defensive. "I do not. And might I point out, you seemed pretty into too."

Danny just lounged back on his elbows into the grass. He was relaxed now, releasing some tension that Steve hadn't even noticed was present. "Oh I'm not denying that babe. I enjoyed it very much. But I guess if you didn't..." His grin was mischievous now, challenging.

Well. Steve had never been able to turn down a challenge.

He launched himself at Danny, mindful of his bruised torso. Their lips collided and it was painful for a moment, a little bit off, but then _bliss._ Or near enough to bliss Steve didn't care about the fact that they were lying in wet grass, in public, not even ten feet from a criminal attached to a bike rack. At least until they heard sirens approaching. Then they sat up, straightened themselves out, and tried to look respectable (or as respectable of 5-0 ever got, which honestly wasn't very).

As Danny was directing the firemen to the worst of the slowly subsiding fire, and Steve was tossing Valenti into the back of an HPD vehicle, they couldn't help but exchange a few glances. Steve was grinning like an idiot, and Danny rolled his eyes every time he looked over at him, but he still couldn't stop himself from grinning back.

They weren't being subtle in the least, not that either of them seemed to care, and they were preoccupied enough that both of them missed Chin handing ten bucks to a grinning, smug-faced Kono. 


End file.
